


Chỉ có một trên đời

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, all the same only plus soulmarks
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: “Em còn có thể yêu ai ngoại trừ tri kỷ của chính mình?”```````````````````````````````Ý tưởng Soulmates AU: trên người bạn xuất hiện dòng chữ nói lên đam mê lớn nhất đời tri kỷ bạn.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Chỉ có một trên đời

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyFandomCausesHanaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/gifts).
  * A translation of [No one else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666324) by [MyFandomCausesHanaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji). 



Tiêu Chiến cho rằng thế lực tối thượng sắp đặt nên khái niệm về tri kỷ định mệnh chỉ làm vậy để cười trên sự bất lực của nhân loại lúc nào cũng mải miết kiếm tìm một thứ ngoại vi đến không tưởng. Rồi sao thiên hạ tìm nổi một cá nhân giữa cái biển người mênh mông này? Cái biển bảy, tám tỷ người ấy? Với chỉ mỗi một hay hai từ thuộc về linh ấn làm gợi ý? Mà linh ấn cũng vớ vẩn bỏ xừ ra nhé!

Ví dụ với những người có linh ấn là từ Đọc Sách đi. Ôi sở thích lại độc đáo quá. Tiêu Chiến quen ít nhất bốn người có đam mê đọc mãnh liệt và ba người khác có linh ấn là cụm từ này. Tất cả bọn họ đều không phải tri kỷ của nhau theo như quan sát từ phía anh.

Hay _Nhiếp ảnh_ đi _._ Thời buổi này ai mua được iPhone cũng đều kêu rằng mình đam mê nhiếp ảnh cả. Tiêu Chiến muốn biết đám tri kỷ kém may mắn của họ định lần ra họ kiểu gì giữa cái biển người ấy đây.

Thành thực thì, linh ấn của anh cũng chẳng khá khẩm gì hơn. _Vũ đạo_ , phần lớn thời gian trong suốt mười lăm năm qua kể từ khi nó xuất hiện trên cổ tay Tiêu Chiến là cụm từ này. Thi thoảng nó sẽ đổi thành _Trò Chơi Điện Tử_ và _Lego_ nhưng hai loại sở thích đó không kéo dài lâu, và ngần ấy là đủ cho Tiêu Chiến kết luận rằng tri kỷ của anh nhỏ tuổi hơn anh nhiều, chưa kể việc anh đã dành thập kỷ đầu tiên của cuộc đời mình với cổ tay trắng tinh không linh ấn.

Anh cũng phải nói rằng, việc có một hình xăm vĩnh cửu ở nơi dễ bị trông thấy chưa phải là điều tệ hại nhất. Anh từng thấy một gã ở quán cà phê có linh ấn là từ _Đóng Phim_ trên cổ tay, mà chưa hết, bên dưới còn nốt hai từ _Khiêu Dâm_ nữa, Tiêu Chiến trót trông thấy khi gã đó trả tiền cho đồ uống và ống tay áo của gã bị kéo lên một tẹo _._ Tiêu Chiến không hiểu sao cái gã đó chưa nghĩ tới việc lấy băng đô quấn kín mít cái cổ tay lại luôn.

Chắc anh phải cảm tạ vị tri kỷ dễ thương của mình vì đã luôn chọn những sở thích ngây thơ (?). Khi nào gặp là anh dập đầu cảm tạ liền. _Nếu_ anh có bao giờ gặp được.

Nếu anh có bao giờ gặp được và cả hai cùng nhận ra được nhau với cụm từ _Vũ Đạo_ và chắc là bên cổ tay người kia sẽ xuất hiện dòng chữ _Thiết Kế_.

Tạo hóa quả là biết an bài nha. Con người thực ra vẫn có thể sống mà không cần linh ấn hoặc bất cứ thứ ấn kí nào và hành động dựa vào cảm xúc là được rồi.

Mà chưa kể đến những trường hợp cực kỳ đáng quan ngại với cả những cặp đôi đã yêu nhau, khi linh ấn trên cổ tay của một người đột nhiên thay đổi từ cái gì trung tính như Đọc Sách thành _Ủi Đồ Vô Cực._ Ừm, nghe hơi vô lý nhưng lại có thật, Tiêu Chiến đã tìm từ khóa đó trên mạng sau khi một đôi bạn của anh chia tay vì dòng chữ trên cổ tay cô gái đổi thành cụm từ này và chàng trai không hiểu hoạt động đó là cái quần què gì, nhưng sau cùng lộ ra là một đứa bạn của anh chàng mới tìm ra đam mê ủi quần áo trong lúc đua xuồng kayak với… vài cá nhân đầy _óc sáng tạo_ khác.

Cực kỳ đáng quan ngại. Tiêu Chiến vẫn còn sởn hết cả gai ốc mỗi khi nhớ lại sự vụ ấy.

Dù sao thì, đến lúc anh có thể an tâm coi mình là một người đàn ông trưởng thành, anh học được cách không chú ý nhiều tới linh ấn của người khác nữa, cũng như của chính anh, cho rằng điều đó sẽ không mang lại thứ gì tốt lành.

Khi anh tham gia vào một ban nhạc nam và bắt đầu sự nghiệp ca hát nhảy múa trên sân khấu, anh đã hơi tự hỏi liệu linh ấn trên cổ tay tri kỷ của anh có thay đổi hay chăng, xét đến việc anh vẫn chưa thể chắc chắn rằng anh thích ca hát hơn là thiết kế.

Anh thêm _Diễn Xuất_ vào danh sách này sau đó, đúng lúc ấn kí trên cổ tay anh, sau vài năm dường như có vẻ ổn định vĩnh viễn với cụm từ _Vũ Đạo_ , bắt đầu dịch chuyển trở lại, vì vị tri kỷ của anh đã đủ trưởng thành để lấy bằng lái. _Đua Motor_ , linh ấn hiện lên vào một buổi sáng với Tiêu Chiến, và anh nhướng mày. Không có nhiều cô gái trên đời đam mê vũ đạo và đua xe (và thi thoảng chơi Lego cùng trò chơi điện tử), vì vậy anh nên dồi dào hy vọng hơn, anh biết những người khác sẽ nghĩ vậy. Nhưng anh chỉ lắc đầu và kéo tay áo xuống - anh không cần một tri kỷ, anh chắc chắn sẽ gặp một người mà anh có thể hạnh phúc ở bên mà không cần sự giúp đỡ của một thế lực tối cao với khiếu hài hước dở ẹc.

Điều đó không có nghĩa anh cứ thế làm ngơ cái cổ tay nhấp nháy của mình, khi linh ấn của anh cứ thế đổi từ _Vũ Đạo_ sang _Đua Xe_ ít nhất hai lần một ngày, và anh thấy thật khó để gộp cả hai thứ sở thích vừa tréo nghoe vừa mất thì giờ đến vậy lại.

Cứ vậy, anh vô thức nghĩ về tri kỷ của mình nhiều hơn, và giờ không còn như một khái niệm mơ hồ nữa, anh nghĩ về người đó với tư cách con người đích thực. Từ một cái ngữ vô hồn được “xăm” trên da, nó trở thành một kim chỉ nam của đời anh, rằng đâu đó trên thế giới này có một người đang thở, đang bước trên đường đời, chăm chỉ luyện vũ đạo và học thêm thứ gì đó mới mẻ về chiếc xe motor của họ.

Đôi khi Tiêu Chiến sẽ thầm nhủ, _“Lái xe cẩn thận nhé”_ khi dòng _Đua Xe_ hiện lên trên cổ tay anh, và cười ngờ nghệch khi thi thoảng linh ấn đổi lại thành _Lego_ vào vài bữa cuối tuần. _“Ừm, em nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe nè”,_ anh sẽ nghĩ thế.

Khi bộ phim _Trần Tình Lệnh_ bắt đầu khởi quay, linh ấn của anh dừng lại ở từ _Đua Xe_ nhiều hơn, và Tiêu Chiến thấy mừng cho tri kỷ của mình vì đã tìm được ưu tiêu cuộc đời họ.

Một trong những thứ đầu tiên mà cậu bạn diễn của anh - Vương Nhất Bác, hỏi Tiêu Chiến khi cuối cùng cậu ta cũng thu đủ can đảm để nói chuyện ngoài lề bộ phim ra với anh, chính là,

“Của em là ‘diễn xuất’, còn của anh là gì?”

Phải mất hồi lâu Tiêu Chiến mới hiểu ý cậu ta. Vương Nhất Bác không đợi bộ não chậm rì của Tiêu Chiến bắt kịp và xắn tay áo lên, dí cái linh ấn có dòng _Diễn Xuất_ vào mặt Tiêu Chiến. Trông cậu thật hạnh phúc và dường như tự hào, như thể chính cậu là người đã dẫn tri kỷ của mình vào con đường diễn xuất vậy. Nhưng Tiêu Chiến có thể hiểu được nụ cười đó ― nổi tiếng như vậy, Vương Nhất Bác sẽ dễ gặp được người trong ngành hơn là ngoài ngành.

“Được phết đấy Vương Nhất Bác,” Tiêu Chiến đáp với một nụ cười hòa nhã.

Vương Nhất Bác thu tay lại, hỏi tiếp, “Thế của anh là gì?”

“Để anh coi,” Tiêu Chiến nói, xắn ống cái áo hoodie lên.

“Hả, anh không biết sao?”

“Của anh thường biến đổi bất thình lình lúc anh không ngờ tới lắm,” anh vừa lắc đầu vừa giải thích. “Ồ, trở về ‘vũ đạo’ rồi nè,” anh ngạc nhiên thốt lên.

Vương Nhất Bác nhổm dậy khỏi ghế và nhoài người về phía đối diện, chăm chú nhìn vào cổ tay Tiêu Chiến đầy thắc mắc.

“Thế này cũng khó, em từng thấy ít nhất năm người có linh ấn tương tự rồi,” cậu nói, rồi nghĩ một lúc và thêm vào, “Em còn biết nhiều người không nhảy không sống được hơn cơ. Trời ơi, chính em đây, một tuần không nhảy là muốn chết quách đi cho rồi.”

Tiêu Chiến kéo tay áo xuống và Vương Nhất Bác ngồi lại vào ghế. “Trước giờ nó chỉ toàn hiện là _Đua Xe_ , mà giờ―”

Anh không có cơ may nói hết câu nói vì đã bị cuốn theo một bài thuyết trình về xe motor bởi cậu đồng nghiệp trẻ tuổi năng nổ. Cuối cùng, anh được biết chi tiết về phi vụ Vương Nhất Bác mua chiếc motor đầu tiên của mình thế nào, nhãn hiệu thiết bị yêu thích của cậu và sự khác biệt giữa mũ bảo hiểm toàn diện và mũ lật; anh biết được kích thước mũ đội của Vương Nhất Bác, hay cách mà chiếc xe của Vương Nhất Bác lần đầu bị xước ra sao và gần như học cách cua ‘donut’ song có lẽ kiến thức ấy hoàn toàn vô dụng vì không có một chiếc xe thực sự nào ở quanh. Vả lại, Tiêu Chiến cũng chẳng biết lái. Anh nghe nguyên một tràng giang đại hải về việc điều khiển xe mà không mặc đồ bảo hộ là ngu và khi Vương Nhất Bác cuối cùng cũng bình tĩnh lại, cậu trông có vẻ ngộp thở nhưng rõ ràng rất vui khi nói về niềm đam mê của mình với một người biết lắng nghe, dù Tiêu Chiến gần như chẳng hiểu nổi được một nửa những điều cậu đã nói, anh không thấy chán chút nào, nụ cười rạng rỡ của Vương Nhất Bác chắc chắn là phần thưởng xứng đáng để ngồi ì lại xem bài thuyết trình khó hiểu này.

Điều đó phần nào tạo ra tiền đề tốt cho các tương tác của họ trên phim trường, Vương Nhất Bác liên tục tấn công anh bằng lời nói hoặc “vũ lực” hoặc bằng bất cứ điều gì mà tâm trí cậu đòi hỏi, cậu luôn tìm kiếm sự chú ý từ ca ca của mình, và mặc dù đôi khi sự chọc ngoáy đó có khiến anh khó chịu sau những ngày dài quay phim, Tiêu Chiến lúc nào cũng như đang tắm trong nguồn năng lượng sục sôi đến từ chàng trai đó, và suốt bốn tháng thoảng qua quá nhanh tựa cơn gió, anh đã không nghĩ về vị tri kỷ của mình dù chỉ một lần.

Họ nói lời tạm biệt sau khi quay xong nhưng vẫn giữ liên lạc, trao đổi tin nhắn và gọi điện thoại thường xuyên khi lịch trình của họ cho phép.

Vương Nhất Bác gửi cho anh những bức ảnh từ buổi chụp hình của cậu trước khi chúng được đăng lên mạng xã hội, và Tiêu Chiến đã đáp lại bằng những lời khen mà anh biết cậu ấy mong chờ, cùng vài bức ảnh từ địa điểm anh đang quay.

Tiêu Chiến gọi cho cậu sau những cảnh quay khó nhằn và than vãn cho tới khi thấm mệt còn Vương Nhất Bác chỉ im lặng lắng nghe, và một khi Tiêu Chiến tĩnh tâm trở lại, cậu kể cho anh về con mèo cậu nhận nuôi và về chiếc xe Lego mới tậu cho bộ sưu tập, tông giọng trầm thấp đều đều của cậu dỗ Tiêu Chiến vào giấc ngủ.

Vương Nhất Bác gọi cho anh sau sự cố trên đường đua, khi xe motor của cậu gặp trục trặc, giọng cậu run rẩy như sắp khóc, và Tiêu Chiến không thể nghĩ về bất cứ điều gì khác ngoài “Tạ ơn trời phật, em ấy vẫn an toàn,'' hoàn toàn đóng băng bên trong ý nghĩ rằng một điều gì đó tồi tệ hơn đã có thể đã xảy ra.

“Lần sau em nhất định sẽ chiến thắng,” Vương Nhất Bác tự tin nói, và Tiêu Chiến tin cậu. Vì nếu không phải lần sau, thì là lần sau nữa, vì anh biết cậu bé này sẽ không dừng lại, và điều đó gần như khiến Tiêu Chiến không thở được.

“Bác này, em phải lái xe cẩn thận đấy,” anh dịu dàng dặn cậu, rồi đột nhiên nhớ ra những năm tháng mình từng tự nhủ điều tương tự mỗi lần nhìn xuống linh ấn. Anh xắn tay áo lên, nhìn xuống dòng chữ viết trên cổ tay, tâm tư trống rỗng.

“Anh Chiến này, giờ nó thành chữ gì rồi?” Vương Nhất Bác mệt nhoài hỏi ― nước mắt của cậu đã khô nhưng nghe vẫn thật mệt mỏi.

“Vẫn vậy,” Tiêu Chiến đáp.

“Đua xe?”

“Ừ.”

Họ im lặng hồi lâu và khi Vương Nhất Bác lên tiếng lần nữa, trong giọng cậu phảng phất nụ cười.

“Anh Chiến ơi em mới tìm được thú vui mới thích lắm.”

Tiêu Chiến nhìn lên bức vách trong căn phòng khách sạn nhỏ của mình và để tay lên đùi.

“Lại nữa hả Nhất Bác? Bộ em chưa có đủ hay sao?”

“Anh định nghĩa cái ‘đủ’ xem,” Vương Nhất Bác cười nói và Tiêu Chiến chỉ đáp lại bằng một tràng khúc khích.

“Thế thú vui mới của em là gì vậy?” Tiêu Chiến hỏi.

“Rồi anh sẽ thấy,” Vương Nhất Bác đáp và rồi cười như thể đây là trò đùa chỉ một mình cậu hiểu được.

Lần tới, khi Tiêu Chiến mở cuộc trò chuyện của họ, cậu gửi anh liên kết đến cuộc phỏng vấn Vương Nhất Bác mới tham gia, và Tiêu Chiến vừa xem nó vừa chuẩn bị một bữa tối đơn giản.

“Cậu tin vào tri kỷ hay yêu ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên hơn?” Một phóng viên hỏi trong đoạn ghi hình.

“Cả hai đều tin,” Vương Nhất Bác trả lời và Tiêu Chiến cười khi nhận ra cái tông giọng khinh khỉnh khi Vương Nhất Bác không thể giấu được vẻ chán ngán mỗi lần bị hỏi một câu gì mà cậu cho là vô cùng ngu si.

“Cậu chỉ được chọn một thôi,” vị phóng viên nài nỉ.

“Yêu tri kỷ của tôi ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên. Hài lòng chứ?”

Tiêu Chiến cười, lắc lắc đầu. Anh nấu ăn nốt trong khi nghe phần còn lại của buổi phỏng vấn ― cũng không có gì mới ― và ngồi trên bàn bếp, mở phần hội thoại với Vương Nhất Bác.

“Em lúc nào cũng lãng mạn hết nhỉ Nhất Bác,” anh nhắn. “Tử tế hơn với phóng viên đi chứ, tội nghiệp người ta.”

Anh nhận được một cái meme hình Vương Nhất Bác lè lưỡi.

“Anh Chiến, em học được cái này hay lắm, anh coi không? ” tin nhắn tiếp theo nói.

“Coi chứ,” Tiêu Chiến đáp.

“Cơ mà nói em nghe linh ấn của anh hiện chữ gì đã!” cậu nhắn, chứ không gửi liền một cái video như anh tưởng, và anh thở dài, nhìn xuống cổ tay mình. Vương Nhất Bác dường như thấy rất hứng thú với linh ấn luôn biến đổi của Tiêu Chiến so với cái hầu như không đổi của chính cậu.

“Đua xe”, anh nhắn lại. “Nhưng mấy ngày trước nó vẫn là vũ đạo.”

“Ok nói chuyện sau nhé.”

“Khoan, anh tưởng em định cho anh coi cái gì cơ mà!”

“Em vừa nhận ra trình mình chưa đủ để cho thầy Tiêu xem đâu à (ง ื▿ ื)ว ,” Vương Nhất Bác nhắn rồi đăng xuất.

Tiêu Chiến nhìn đoạn chat một lúc rồi nhún vai, mặc kệ. Giống như mọi thứ liên quan tới Vương Nhất Bác khác ― người ta hoặc là chấp nhận hoặc là tránh đường cho cậu, mà Tiêu Chiến thì chắc chắn không muốn trượt đi quá xa khỏi bất cứ nơi nào có Vương Nhất Bác.

Hai tuần sau, cuộc đối thoại của họ lặp lại y hệt từng từ một. Tiêu Chiến vừa hoàn tất một cảnh quay và giờ đang nằm thượt ra trên ghế, băng băng lướt điện thoại nhưng không hẳn chú tâm đến chữ hay ảnh trên màn hình.

“Nhanh nhanh, anh Chiến, dòng chữ hiện gì rồi?!” Thông báo tin nhắn mới từ Vương Nhất Bác hiện lên. Tiêu Chiến rền rĩ ấn vào nhưng lại vô tình tắt nó đi mất. Đến lúc anh mở được đoạn chat ra, một tin nhắn gào vào mặt anh, “NHANH LÊN ANH CHIẾN!” và Tiêu Chiến phải lật đật kéo cái tay áo quá chặt lên để nhìn.

“Vẫn thế à,” anh nhắn và nhận được một tràng meme hờn dỗi vì lề mề. Như thể anh chịu trách nhiệm cho đam mê đua motor quá đỗi của vị tri kỷ này ấy.

Vương Nhất Bác lại bặt vô âm tín thêm tuần nữa, thi thoảng họ mới gửi cho nhau vài bức hình hài hước, cả hai đều quá bận để nói chuyện nghiêm túc.

Tiêu Chiến bước vào phòng khách sạn, thả va li xuống sàn và quăng mình lên giường ― ngay giây phút điện thoại anh rung lên báo tin nhắn mới. Anh lôi nó ra khỏi túi và cười khi thấy cái tin nhắn quá quen thuộc hiện trên màn hình.

“Nó hiện chữ gì thế anh Chiến?! ”

Tiêu Chiến nhìn xuống cổ tay, những tưởng vẫn sẽ là _Đua Xe_ hay _Vũ Đạo_ như mọi khi, nhưng không hề, và anh nhướn mày đầy kinh ngạc.

“Có cái mới nè! Trượt Ván!” Tiêu Chiến nhắn và nhận được một video ngắn ngay tắp lự.

Tiêu Chiến mở ra và thấy Vương Nhất Bác đang biểu diễn một cú nhảy điệu nghệ… trên một cái ván trượt. Đoạn video kết thúc và Tiêu Chiến chỉ biết nhìn vô định vào màn hình.

“Khó phết anh ạ! Nhưng mà hay đúng không anh, em còn học được cách tự làm ván trượt đó anh Chiến! ”

Tiêu Chiến xem lại đoạn video, xem đi xem lại, rồi nhìn xuống cổ tay mình để thấy dòng Trượt Ván vẫn còn đó.

“Anh Chiến, thấy hay lắm đúng không?!”

Tiêu Chiến không hiểu chính xác là Vương Nhất Bác đang nói về vế nào ― cú nhảy điệu nghệ trên ván trượt hay việc cậu đã mong chờ dòng _Trượt Ván_ hiện lên trên cổ tay Tiêu Chiến suốt mấy tuần qua, nghĩa là cậu đã chắc chắn về việc bọn họ―

“Bất khả thi,” Tiêu Chiến hoảng hốt nhắn lại.

Một cuộc điện thoại qua video xuất hiện gần như ngay lập tức và anh tự động chấp nhận nó, não bộ trống rỗng đến khó chịu trước tình hình.

Khuôn mặt Vương Nhất Bác trông thật khó dò, nghĩa là cậu đang cố hết sức để che giấu cảm xúc thật bên trong và Tiêu Chiến thấy có chút đau lòng khi cậu cảm thấy phải tỏ vẻ như vậy trước mặt anh.

“Cho em xem đi,” Vương Nhất Bác trầm mặc nói. Tiêu Chiến ngoan ngoãn giơ cổ tay anh lên trước camera. Vương Nhất Bác gật đầu và thì thào, “Em sẽ cho anh thấy thế nào mới là _bất khả thi_ ,” cậu nhắm mắt.

Cậu hơi cau mày, tập trung tinh thần, hơi hé một mắt nhìn vào cổ tay Tiêu Chiến, hừ hừ đầy phẫn nộ rồi siết mắt lại chặt hơn. Trông cậu thật tức cười và đáng ra Tiêu Chiến sẽ cười đấy, nhưng não anh vẫn đang hóa đá và anh chỉ biết nhìn chằm chằm vào màn hình, há hốc miệng.

Cuối cùng Vương Nhất Bác cũng mở mắt, cậu nhìn cổ tay Tiêu Chiến lần nữa rồi reo lên.

“Anh Chiến trông kìa!”

Tiêu Chiến lại ngoan ngoãn nhìn và lần này dòng _Lego_ hiện trên cổ tay anh.

“Em tập trung nghĩ về cảm giác hạnh phúc khi hoàn tất một cái xe Lego và em vui đến nhường nào khi sưu tầm được cả bộ,” Vương Nhất Bác tự hào tuyên bố, Tiêu Chiến ngẩng lên nhìn lại cậu. “Em cá là em có thể biến nó lại thành Trượt Ván liền, em hiểu được cách linh ấn hoạt động rồi thì phải, chờ em chút.”

“Nhất Bác à…”

Vương Nhất Bác nhắm mắt lại nhưng lần này thì nhanh hơn, rồi cậu mở mắt ra với một nụ cười, nhìn lên Tiêu Chiến.

“Anh Chiến coi thử đi!”

“Nhất Bác à…”

“Anh à, coi đi mà!” Vương Nhất Bác gào lên và trong tâm khảm Tiêu Chiến có cái gì vụn vỡ, một thứ dường như đang níu anh lại. Anh nhìn dòng _Trượt Ván_ đang viết trên cổ tay mình và thấy bờ môi mình đang dãn ra thành một nụ cười.

“Anh cười gì vậy chứ, em đã dồn bao tâm huyết vào việc này đó!” anh nghe thấy sự bực bội trong tông giọng của Vương Nhất Bác, nhìn xuống màn hình và đưa mu bàn tay lên quệt mắt.

“Anh biết mà Nhất Bác, anh biết mà,” anh chân thành đáp, thấy má mình đau điếng vì cười quá đà.

Vương Nhất Bác nghi hoặc nhìn anh, nhưng rồi cậu cười tỏa nắng, và Tiêu Chiến cảm nhận trái tim mình bắt kịp nhịp độ.

“Anh thích em biến nó trở lại thành Đua Xe không?” Vương Nhất Bác hỏi, gần như trêu chọc, và ừ, cậu có thể biến bất cứ thứ gì thành trò chơi.

Tiêu Chiến lắc đầu cười không thành tiếng.

“Làm sao em biết?” anh hỏi.

Vương Nhất Bác nghiêng đầu và chớp mắt. “Sao ạ? Làm sao để đổi linh ấn á? Em chỉ cần tập trung trí lực―”

“Không phải chuyện đó,” Tiêu Chiến ngừng cậu lại. “Làm sao em biết nó sẽ có tác dụng? Làm sao em biết chúng ta là…” Anh ngập ngừng, đột nhiên chẳng biết phải nói sao. “Cái đó,” anh kết câu một cách ngớ ngẩn.

“Tri kỷ, anh cứ nói ra thoải mái, không bị cắn đâu,” Vương Nhất Bác đáp, vẻ bông đùa.

“Ừ, làm sao em biết?” Tiêu Chiến lặp lại câu hỏi và cái vẻ bực bội quen thuộc lại hiện lên trên gương mặt Vương Nhất Bác ― ai mà biết được một ngày nào đó Tiêu Chiến bỗng trở thành một tay phóng viên hỏi Vương Nhất Bác những câu ngu ngốc, bởi lẽ dĩ nhiên là cậu phải biết rồi.

“Em còn có thể yêu ai khác ngoài tri kỷ của chính mình chứ,” Vương Nhất Bác đơn thuần đáp lại với một cái nhún vai, như thể đó là điều hiển nhiên nhất trên đời và Tiêu Chiến thật ngốc nghếch vì đã không nhận ra sớm hơn.

“Ừ, chẳng còn ai khác được nữa thật,” Tiêu Chiến thì thầm, anh vẫn chưa tiếp thu được hết những gì vừa xảy ra, và nụ cười tuyệt đẹp của Vương Nhất Bác cùng đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh ấy không khiến mọi thứ dễ dàng hơn chút nào, chưa kể cái âm thanh dồn dập của huyết mạch đang rộn rạo trong tai anh cùng đầu ngón tay ngứa ngáy chỉ muốn _với ra_ và _chạm tới_ , nhưng anh chỉ có thể ôm chặt lấy cái điện thoại trong tay mình. “Em ác lắm Nhất Bác, bàn chuyện hệ trọng thế này qua điện thoại, bộ em không thể chờ thêm một tháng nữa gặp nhau ở buổi quảng bá phim ư?” anh than thở còn Vương Nhất Bác chỉ cười.

“Em đã chờ gần hai năm rồi, nên anh có thể chờ được một tháng chứ,” cậu đáp và não Tiêu Chiến lại như muốn bị bửa ra làm đôi lần nữa.

“Hai năm á?!”

Vương Nhất Bác cười, hẳn là vì biểu cảm ngớ ngẩn của Tiêu Chiến lúc này.

“Ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, anh nhớ không?” cậu dịu dàng đáp, và Tiêu Chiến nuốt xuống cái lùm đang mắc dưới cổ anh. “Em đã rất sung sướng khi thấy linh ấn của mình đổi từ thiết kế thành diễn xuất, em đã nghĩ như vậy hai ta sẽ dễ gặp gỡ hơn. Rồi em gặp anh ở _Thiên Thiên Hướng Thượng_ và em không khỏi nghĩ, oa trông ảnh giống nhà thiết kế đồ họa ghê.”

“Trông anh đâu có giống nhà thiết kế,” Tiêu Chiến đáp gọn lỏn. “Nhà thiết kế trông như thế nào chứ?”

Vương Nhất Bác lại phá lên cười và lắc đầu. “Em chịu,” cậu vui vẻ nói. Và rồi cái cười của cậu mềm dần, “Liệu điều đó có quan trọng không?”

Dĩ nhiên là không, điều đó hoàn toàn chẳng quan trọng chút nào.


End file.
